1,2,3,4
by El Curly Diablo
Summary: Three times Teddy Lupin has tried to propose to Victoire Weasley. Three times he has failed. He's promised himself that this fourth time, it's the last, but what will his life long best friend say to this final proposal? Just a drabble. Reuploaded :  R


AN: Funny little oneshot inspired by a home video of my best friend, Logan, and I, late night study sessions (with said best friend), a brothers idiotic move, and my own thoughts .

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not British in the least. I AM half Italian and half French though. But still, no. I'm not JK Rowling. Nor do I own her characters.

PS. You may have seen this before, It's a reupload :)

_**1: Playing House, Ages seven and five**_

She was five and he was seven. He had promised her that she could choose the game that they would play when he went over to Shell Cottage. Bill Weasley had just built a small yet suitable sized house for his daughters to play in.

One guess on what she wanted to play.

House. Yup. That's right. She wanted to take away his "Manly pride" (as he had heard his Uncle Harry mention many times when his Aunt Ginny made him go to the market), by making him play _house_.

But he did anyway. Because he was a good guy. He was nice to Victoire because she was his best friend.

"Teddy. We can't play house unless we're married." The small strawberry blonde told him.

"So then we'll make believe we're married." He replied.

"No! We can't just 'make believe' we have to _get married_." Victoire crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine. We'll get married. Go get Dom or something. She can marry us."

"Well you didn't _propose_." She clasped her hands over her heart as the word _propose _came out of her mouth.

"_Propose?_" His currently brown eyes grew wide.

"Yes! _Propose_! Mummy told me about it. You get down on one knee, take my hand, and make a speech about how much you love me. Then you ask if I'll do you the honor of marrying me."

"Oh." Teddy dropped his gaze to look at his knees. "Um alright then." Teddy got down on his knee slowly and unsure. Victoire held out her hand and he took it. "So um yeah. I'm seven years old and I don't really know what love is. But I guess I love you because you're funny and nice and I like to be around you." She stared at him like she wanted him to mention other things he liked about her, "And you've got pretty blue eyes and soft and shiny hair." He flashed her a brilliant smile and she nodded. "So yeah. Would you marry me?" Victoire looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and saying,

"No." Teddy looked stricken.

"What?"

"Noooooo." She repeated long and drawn out as if she were trying to get him to understand a different language.

"Why? I just did what you told me!"

"Teddy," She bent over to look him in the face, her strawberry locks falling around her face like curtains, "I'm only five! I can't marry you!" She skipped away, swinging her hands back and forth joyfully, leaving behind a boy who looked as if he had just been hit on the head with a bludger bat. He tilted his head to the right a bit, as his hair turned a brilliant shade of red, and vowed to himself he would never ask a girl to marry him again.

_**2: Studying, Year 5 and year 3**_

"Come on Ted. You put off your studying until a week before your OWLs. This is your fault. You cannot punish me for this."

"Vicky! Please. I need some help. All my mates are out on this glorious day. So please. I am begging you. Help me!" A fifteen year old Teddy Lupin got on his knees and changed his eyes a watery blue, "Please Vic. I'll do anything. I swear."

"Fine. I'll help you. But just because you are so pathetic right now. And it's kinda funny."

"Thanks. So much. I'm not even going to bother giving you crap about saying I'm pathetic and it's funny. That's how much I need your help." He got off his knees and sat at the table in the library, books piled high around him, like a fortress keeping everyone out.

"Alright then…"

_3 hours later_

Teddy had his arms on the table and his head resting upon them as if they were a pillow.

"Vic. I love you. Please. Marry me. You can help me study all day long. I'll be a good husband. I promise."

"Teddy. You're delusional. Too much studying does that to a person."

"No! I'm perfectly _lusional_! See. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. My mother was Nymphadora Tonks. And my dad was Remus Lupin. He was best mates with Uncle Harry's dad. See _so _not delusional. So marry me, Vic. I'll love you forever."

"In your dreams, Teddy Lupin, in your dreams." She gathered her things and walked out of the library.

A discontented moan escaped Teddy's lips. As he dropped his arms off the table, letting his head hit the hard wooden table.

_**3: Celebrating, Year 7 and year 5**_

"You've got pretty hair, Vicky. You really _really _do. Mmm. It smells like melons. Perfectly ripe melons from Gram's garden. I like melons. Mmmm melons." The celebration at Hogs Head had produced a very loopy, happy, and drunk Teddy Lupin. Gryffindor was celebrating their win against Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup. Teddy had invited Victoire as his date. Because the big strong quidditch captain should show up with a pretty girl on his arm.

"Thank you, Teddy." The 15 year old currently had her arms wrapped around Teddy's waist, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his left arm flailing about when he talked. She was trying to guide him back to the Heads dorm so he could sleep off his 17 glasses of firewhiskey.

"Vic. You're so good to me. Why're you so nice to me?"

"Because Teddy. You're my best friend. I _have _to be nice to you."

"But sometimes you're not. Sometimes you make me sad. Relly sad. Like when we were lil and I asked you to marry me. You said no! N'then when I asked you two years ago. You said no. AGAIN! It made me sad."

"Teddy. We were kids. You shouldn't take it so seriously."

"But I did! Vic I wanna marry you someday."

"Teddy. Be serious. You're drunk. You can't make a decision like that when you're drunk."

"But I made it a looooong time ago."

"Teddy." She said warningly. She was beginning to get sick of his constant banter about marriage.

"Ok. I'll be quiet. Promise." And he was. Victoire finally got him back to his room, stripped him down to his boxer shorts and a white tee, and got him into bed. Just as she was covering him up he latched his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Vic. You're amazing. You know that?" A blush graced her pale cheeks. "It's true." Sleep was beginning to take control of Teddy. "Marry me Vicky? As soon as you get out of school. Marry me? Please?"

Victoire looked at the sight before her a half asleep 17 year old and replied, "Ask me again when you're not drunk and half asleep, ok? Then I'll have something to think about."

"Will do." Was her grumbled answer. She untangled herself from his strong arms and kissed his forehead. She looked back at him once she got to the door and said to herself, "Just a bit longer, Ted. Then I'll marry you."

_**4: A Promise, Ages 19 and 17**_

Today was the day. Victoire Weasley had just graduated from Hogwarts. She was only the ripe age of 17. And today was the day Teddy Lupin was going to ask her to marry him. This time he wasn't talked into by her, he wasn't delusional from studying, and he most definitely was not drunk. He was just Teddy. He was going to ask his best friend of his entire life to _marry _him. And he was a ball of nerves.

He silently sat outside the Burrow waiting for Victoire to apparate in. He closed his and let the light summer breeze ruffle his sandy brown hair. It would be the first time Victoire would see his actual appearance. He could change himself to look as he pleased. He usually settled for bright teal hair and grey eyes. But today he was just Teddy, sandy brown hair and lively brown eyes.

A small 'pop' brought him out of his thoughts. There stood his Vic. In a pretty little teal sundress, smiling at him.

"Well I wore this dress to match your hair. But it looks as you've decided to go a bit duller than usual." She walked towards him slowly, swinging her hips from side to side. Teddy stood up and brushed his hands down his thighs.

"Well I wanted to show you me. So here I am. All natural Teddy." He gave her a lopsided grin. Her eyes widened and her lips formed the perfect 'o.'

"Really?" Her voice was almost giddy as she stopped walking toward me.

"Yup. You're the only one outside of my family who has seen me like this."

"Really?" She repeated but this time more serious.

"Mhm."

"Wow."

"Yup." He closed the distance between them and kissed her lips chastely. "So our date. A picnic in a special place Ron showed me."

"My uncle Ron?" She grabbed his hand as he began walking back to the steps to get the basket.

"The one and only." They began walking toward the woods behind the Burrow.

"Should I be scared?"

"Nope." She shot him a skeptical look. "I was a bit before he showed me. Believe me. There is nothing to be scared of."

Most of their walk was quiet. A few small words were exchanged. But there was comfort in their silence. Not having to talk so much was a nice concept having such a large family, Victoire thought. Once they got to the opening in the woods the sun had begun to nestle itself down behind the hills in the distance.

"Teddy it's amazing here."

"Isn't it. Ron said Hermione was stunned when he brought her here."

"I'd bet." Her blue eyes wandered all over the tall trees while Teddy set up the picnic.

Once done eating their dinner (roast beef, chowder, and cherry pie for dessert, courtesy of Molly, of course) they lay silently side by side on the worn blanket. Teddy had his hands behind his head and Victoire was resting her head in on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this Teddy. It was amazing." Teddy took a shaky breath.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." Victoire looked at him cautiously.

"What's wrong? Something's off about you tonight. I just can't put my finger on it."

_Well here it goes_, he thought. "Well Vic. There's something on my mind. And I'm just a bit on edge about it."

"Well then let's hear it."

"Ok." He sat up and Victoire sat up with him. She looked at him with curious blue eyes. "Well we've been dating for a while and I love you so much V. So much it's not even funny. It hurts how much I love you. You see why I'm scared is because I'm taking a big chance here. We're not playing house now, I'm not delusional, and I haven't even looked at firewhiskey today. But every time I've asked you've said no. For some reason or another. So I'm nervous. Vic, I love you because you're funny and nice and I like to be around you. And you've got pretty blue eyes and soft and shiny hair." Her eyes were shining at the same speech she had heard 12 long years ago. "And I know what love is now. It's me and you. Everything that we are is love. I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning and fall asleep with you in them every night. I want to sit in our sitting room with you in my lap watching the fire die slowly while we kiss and hug and just be with each other. V, I promise you, this will be the last time I ask. Will you marry me? For real? No make believe. Me and you getting married in a church. You in a pretty gown and me in fancy dress robes. Please?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It was my mums." He mentioned quietly.

Victoire was speechless. She couldn't for words in her head so she nodded her head slowly. And then more vigorously, and then the sound came out, "Yes! Yes Yes Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. When they broke apart he slid the right on her finger and kissed her again.

In the grass fireflies blinked and in the sky the stars twinkled. It may have taken him four tries but he finally got the girl he loved to say yes.

TADA! Done. I can't feel my fingers from typing so much. It sorta sucks. But I liked it. So yeah. You've read, so now could you review? It would be pretty cool if you did :) I'm a bit proud of it. But it was based mainly on things in my life so it was easy to write. :)

Till next time,

-Krissy


End file.
